The Mafia And I
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: gak tau ah, ini cerita pasaran baca aja dah..


Tittle : The Mafia and I

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Rated : T aja dah

Genre : Romance/Humor

Main cast : KyuSung always KyuSung

Other Cast : Nyusul...

Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment, ortu mereka, tuhan dan para Fans mereka.

Summary : Gak jelas yang penting ada ceritanya.

WARNING : oke ini BL, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, OOC tingkat tinggi yang hanya dikhususkan bagi para Fujoshi jadi yang nonFujoshi harap menghilang. FF abal, gak banget dan mohon berhati-hati dalam memilih membaca atau tidak agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review chingu J J J

Belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAH. Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya." Teriakan keras itu berasal dari bibir seorang namja tampan dengan wajah dingin angkuhnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah lorong sempit, sebelumnya ia sedang berjalan-jalan untuk merilekskan pikirannya tapi saat melewati lorong ini. Ia mendengar teriakan minta tolong yang entah kenapa terasa memanggilnya, sebenarnya ia ingin mengacuhkannya tapi hatinya memiliki pikiran sendiri dan berakhir dengan ia segera masuk ke dalam lorong tersebut. Saat sampai ia menemukan seorang namja manis dengan seragam SMA yang sudah sobek sana sini hampir diperkosa oleh sekelompok namja lainnya. Bisa dilihat kondisi namja manis itu yang tengah berbaring di tanah dengan 4 namja yang masing-masing memegang tangan, kaki, kepala dan yang terakhir ada di selangkangannya dan berusaha menciumnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah? Berani menghentikan kami." Tanya seorang namja yang hampir saja mencium namja manis itu.

"Siapa aku? Kau tanya siapa aku, lucu sekali? Kalian preman busuk menyedihkan." Jawab namja tampan itu dengan nada dingin yang sangat kentara sambil berjalan ke tempat yang lebih terang sehingga dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah aristokrak khas seorang bangsawan dan ia benar-benar tampan. Seketika ia menyeringai sadis dan sedikit melirik namja manis yang kini tengah mengeluarkan tatapan memohon padanya tidak lupa dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kissable namja manis itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, ka-kau." Salah seorang dari namja itu mulai berkata dengan nada ketakutan yang begitu kentara sambil melepas tangannya yang tadinya memegang tangan namja manis itu.

"Siapa dia? Cepat katakan." Sambar temannya yang tengah mencengkram kepala namja manis itu.

"D-dia d-dia adalah C-Cho Kyu-Kyuhyun, ke-ketua mafia The Devil a-atau biasa dipanggil K-King." Jawab namja itu sedikit tergagap yang langsung membuat namja lainnya merasakan suhu menurun drastis di sekitar mereka kala namja itu menatap dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

"T-tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah orang." Bantah namja yang mencium Yesung –nama namja manis itu-.

"Aku tak mungkin salah, aku sangat mengagumi Cho Kyuhyun mana mungkin aku salah. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja, kau tak akan mau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun pada hal yang tak disukainya." Bisik Donghae –namja yang tadi mencengkram kepala Yesung- pada Jonghyun –namja yang hendak mencium Yesung- yang tentunya bisikan itu masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tak akan lolos. Habisi mereka, sisakan namja berwajah ikan itu dan jangan lukai namja manis itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin pada bawahannya yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada disana. Dengan segera mereka menyerang keempat namja itu menyisakan dua namja sesuai perintah sang ketua.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku. Pakai ini." Ucapnya singkat sambil memakaikan mantel tebalnya pada tubuh Yesung kemudian berlalu dari lorong sempit itu menuju lamborgini dengan taburan permata dan emas yang kalau tidak salah ingat harganya mencapai 200 juta dollar harga yang sangat fantastis untuk sebuah mobil dan langsung diikuti Donghae yang sedikit kesal karena dipanggil berwajah ikan dan Yesung yang entah kenapa sudah berhenti menangis mungkin karena perhatian Kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masuklah." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung membuat beberapa bawahan Kyuhyun terkejut bahkan Donghae pun menganga lebar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun membiarkan seorang anak SMA itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya? Apa dunia sudah terbalik atau kiamat sudah dekat?. Seumur hidup Kyuhyu, ia tak pernah membiarkan seorang pun duduk berdampingan di mobilnya. Tidak kedua orangtuanya, tidak mantan kekasihnya, tidak sepupunya, tidak fansnya, tidak pernah ada. Pernah sekali mantan kekasihnya dengan lancang duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan segera Kyuhyun menendangnya keluar dan membuat hidup gadis itu seperti di Neraka bahkan dari gosip yang beredar ia akhirnya bunuh diri karena tidak kuat dengan semua penderitaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka pintunya. Dan kau, masuk ke mobil itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang aneh wakilnya yang hanya terdiam dengan berkedip-kedip polos yang akhirnya tersadar dan segera membuka pintu mobil Tuannya, dan diikuti Donghae yang segera masuk ke mobil kedua. Begitu pula dengan Yesung yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun beserta Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Cepat jalan. Kita ke markas." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat sambil meneguk winenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan hanya hening yang menemani, Kyuhyun yang terus menatap namja manis disampingnya dengan intens sambil meneguk winenya sedangkan Yesung sendiri terus menunduk dan mengeratkan mantelnya oh maksudku mantel Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun dengan semakin memepetkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil, ekspresi ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajah manis Yesung mengingat kini ia tengah dibawa oleh ketua mafia The Devil. Meski Yesung tak begitu memperdulikan sekitarnya tapi tentu saja Yesung tahu siapa itu The Devil mengingat kelompok mafia itu begitu terkenal. The Devil, kelompok mafia paling berbahaya dan ditakuti seluruh dunia bahkan FBI dan CIA pun angkat tangan untuk menangani The Devil ini. Apalagi pemerintah KorSel hanya bisa diam tak berkutik jika The Devil tengah melakukan aksinya. Ditambah lagi The Devil sendiri tercipta dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat dan tertua Korea yakni bangsawan Cho yang kini tengah diteruskan oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan semua fakta itu membuat The Devil tak akan goyah bahkan akan terus berkuasa selama mereka memiliki pemimpin.

.

Dari semua pemimpin The Devil yang pernah ada, banyak orang berkata bahwa Cho Kyuhyun merupakan pemimpin terbaik dan tersempurna yang pernah dimiliki The Devil. Siapa juga yang tak kenal Cho Kyuhyun The King, sebagai ketua mafia The Devil tak menyurutkan karirnya sebagai CEO dari Cho Corp bahkan dengan adanya The Devil ia bisa dengan mudahnya menembus pasar Internasional dan menguasai pasar Benua Eropa, Amerika dan Asia. Cho Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berulangkali menghiasi berbagai majalah dan dinobatkan sebagai namja tertampan di Korea. Memiliki segudang harta, tubuh menawan dan ketampanan yang tak diragukan lagi, ketua mafia terkenal dan sukses diusianya yang baru 21 tahun membuatnya menjadi lelaki idaman para yeoja dan namja uke diluar sana. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri dipandang begitu intens oleh namja tampan disampingnya ini membuatnya sedikit tersipu karena bagaimanapun ia sedikit Cuma sedikit tertarik pada Cho Kyuhyu. Tapi segera ia menepis pikiran bahwa Kyuhyun menyukainya, memangnya ia siapa? Ia tak lebih dari seorang namja biasa yatim-piatu yang beruntung mendapat beasiswa di Seoul Senior High School, kelas 11 IPA I yang sering dibully di sekolah. Pekerjaan? Ah iya ia kan bekerja part time di sebuah cafe –tunggu dulu bukankah sekarang sudah memasuki part kerjanya aduh bagaimana ini? Ah iya kirim pesan ke Sehun saja-, dan dengan semua kenyataan itu tak mungkin Kyuhyun menyukainya kan?.

.

.

.

Atau mungkin iya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di markas The Devil yaitu Mansion Cho, dapat Yesung lihat kini di depan mereka terdapat gerbang yang sangat besar dan tinggi dengan tulisan dengan warna emas 'Mansion Cho' atau memang dari emas. Seolah mengerti bahwa sang Tuan telah tiba gerbang itu dengan perlahan terbuka memberikan akses jalan untuk lamborgini Kyuhyu dan beberapa bawahannya, setelah gerbang terbuka dengan perlahan lamborgini beserta mobil dibelakangnya itu masuk ke dalam pekarangan Mansion Cho yang ya tuhan sangatlah luas, sampai akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun sampai di depan Mansion Cho dengan beberapa mobil di depan dan belakang mobil Kyuhyun yang diketahui milik bawahan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu mobil pun terbuka dan keluarlah Cho Kyuhyun dengan gagahnya kemudian tangannya menarik seseorang agar keluar dari mobil membuat puluhan maid dan bawahan Kyuhyun memandang penasaran karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang namja atau yeoja menumpang di mobilnya. Dan akhirnya keluarlah seorang namja manis yang dengan canggung berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Yesung terus menundukkan kepalanya kala dirasakannya puluhan mata itu menatapnya penasaran hey, siapa yang tidak penasaran pada seorang namja yang berhasil duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan bahkan Kyuhyun pun menariknya keluar bukan keluar sendiri, seberapa istimewakah namja itu? Apa ia sudah menduduki posisi ke 1 dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun? Entahlah hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu. Pintu utama Mansion megah itu terbuka lebar saat Kyuhyun mulai melangkah menuju Pintu utama, dengan terbukanya pintu maka dapat kita lihat puluhan maid membungkukkan badannya 90º ke arah Kyuhyun dan Yesung diikuti dengan seruan 'Selamat Datang Tuan Kyuhyun' yang diserukan kompak oleh para maid. Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan semua hal itu mulai menuntun lembut Yesung masuk ke dalam Mansion diikuti bawahan Kyuhyun lainnya dan disusul butler Kim, sedangkan Yesung sendiri hanya berjalan kikuk karena sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini meski semua ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun tapi tetap saja ia ada di samping Kyuhyun sekarang, Men.

.

.

.

.

.

Dapat Yesung rasakan mulutnya menganga lebar kala memasuki Mansion yang sungguh sangat sangat sangat sangat mewah dan benar-benar berkelas, matanya membulat sempurna dan ekspresi kagum pun jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Donghae pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama. Oh ayolah ini pertama kali bagi mereka menginjakkan kaki di Mansion yang sungguh sangat mewah. Desain khas bangunan Eropa yang sungguh elegan dan oh apakah mereka tidak salah lihat, benarkah itu terlihat dari berlian asli? Ah tentu saja pasti lamou itu dari berlian asli mengingat ini Mansion Cho.

"Butler Kim. Kau bawalah namja manis ini ke dalam kamarku. Suruh ia membersihkan diri dan bawakan makanan hangat ke kamarku, kau mengerti?." Perintah Kyuhyun pada salah satu butler kepercayaannya.

"Tentu saja Tuan. Mari Tuan anda ikut saya." Jawab sang butler sambil mengiring Yesung menuju lantai dua tempat kamar Kyuhyun berada, Yesung sedikit menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan datar dari namja itu lalu berlalu mengikuti butler Kim.

Setelah butler Kim dan Yesung berlalu Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Donghae, menatap Donghae dari atas ke bawah lalu berkata.

"Kau, ikut ke ruanganku." Sambil berlalu menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan Kyuhyu dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di singgahsananya dan Donghae yang berdiri di depannya.

"L-Lee Dong-hae T-tuan." Jawab Donghae sedikit gugup.

"Lee Donghae. Tak usah gugup seperti itu Donghae-ssi, aku tak akan membunuhmu, mungkin." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai senang melihat wajah pucat Donghae.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika aku memintamu menjadi anggota The Devil kulihat kau berpotensi menjadi bawahanku, hm Donghae-ssi?." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas meja untuk digunakan sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

"T-tuan serius?." Tanya Donghae terkejut.

"Tentu saja, apa aku pernah tidak serius?." Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Tidak Tuan."

"Jadi?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Menuntut jawaban.

"Saya mau Tuan." Jawab Donghae mantap.

"Pilihan bagus, sekarang kau bertugas sebagai butler pribadi namja manis tadi, kau juga bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kau orang pertama yang akan aku bunuh jika ia terluka, kau mengerti?." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Donghae.

"Tentu Tuan."

"Ah. satu lagi jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil saja King karena kau sudah menjadi anggotaku. Dan bisa kau beritahu tentang namja manis itu?." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mulai meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Baiklah Tu-King maksudku. Dia bernama Kim Jongwoon biasa dipanggil Yesung karena suaranya yang indah, anak yatim piatu kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja, tinggal di sebuah apartemen lusuh pinggiran kota, bekerja part time di sebuah cafe bernama Cassie Love, mendapat beasiswa di Seoul Senior High School, kelas 11 IPA I. Itu yang saya tahu King." Jelas Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh jadi dia baru 18 tahun ya, menarik juga. Baiklah temui butler Kim dan katakan posisimu dia akan memberitahukan semua hal yang perlu kau tahu padamu. Cari saja ia di dapur biasanya ia selalu di sana." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil berdiri bersiap keluar ruangan.

"Baik King." jawab Donghae membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan keluar ruangan mencari keberadaan butler Kim.

Setelah kepergian Donghae, Kyuhyun dengan segera berjalan keluar ruangan lebih tepatnya mencari keberadaan sang sekretaris yang biasanya akan berceramah mengenai jadwalnya hari ini.

.

.

.

Baiklah sementara kita biarkan saja Kyuhyun menemui sang sekretaris dan berbicara empat mata. Mari kita tengok kondisi Yesung yang kini sedang berkelilingria dan terus berucap kalimat-kalimat kagum karena terpesona oleh mewahnya kamar Kyuhyun.

"Otte? Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, aku mau memakai apa?." Gumam Yesung lirih sambil menatap intens langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun kini ia tengah berbaring santai di karpet tebal dengan gambar harimau putih besar yang ada di samping kanan ranjang.

"Ah. Emhh bagaimana jika aku pakai saja pakaian King, tapi... nanti King pasti marah lagipula siapa aku?" tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendudukkan dirinya di karpet itu.

"Tapi... ah sudahlah aku mau mandi badanku lengket semua." Ucap Yesung frustasi lalu melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi mewah yang menyatu dengan kamar mewah itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi selama 1 jam meski sebenarnya ia ketiduran saking enaknya berendam dengan aroma terapi yang tersedia di kamar mandi, Yesung pun berjalan menuju almari dan mulai memilih pakaian mana yang setidaknya muat untuk tubuh kecilnya. Setelah berkutat cukup lama di almari Kyuhyun akhirnya Yesung memutuskan memakai kemeja hitam polos karena kebanyakan almari itu berisi kemeja dan jas yang tentunya sangat besar mengingat tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. Oh baiklah rasanya ia de javu dengan situasi ini, sang uke hanya memakai kemeja polos yang bahkan hanya menutupi separuh pahanya lalu secara tiba-tiba sang seme datang dan tergiur oleh sang uke, dan berakhir dengan malam indah penuh desahan. Oh tidak, kini wajahnya memerah membayangkan ia dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang ia khayalkan tadi. Jangan sampai itu terjadi, ia harus menyelamatkan keperawanannya oh maaf maksudku keperjakaannya ya keperjakaannya. Dengan segera Yesung melompat ke atas kasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya.

.

.

.

KYURUK~~

Oh baiklah jangan tertawa tapi sungguh ini bukan salahnya, salahkan jam tambahan pelajaran di sekolahnya membuatnya tak sempat mendapatkan makan siang dan salahkan lagi para preman –komplotan Donghae- yang berniat memperkosanya tadi membuatnya harus menunda makan malamnya ditambah lagi kini ia malah terjebak di mansion mewah milik Cho Kyuhyun, jadi jangan salahkan ia jika kini perutnya tengah mengadakan demonstrasi agar segera mengisinya dengan makanan.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Oh kurasa Dewi Fortuna benar-benar berada dipihak Yesung karena kini pintu kamar Kyuhyun tengah diketuk oleh seseorang. Segera saja Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya tapi tetap dengan selimut yang membungkusnya.

"Tuan Yesung saya butler Kim dan beberapa maid membawakan makanan yang diperintahkan oleh Tuan Kyuhyun, bolehkah kami masuk?." Tanya butler Kim dengan sopan pada Yesung.

"Ah ya, Ahjussi kau bisa masuk." Jawab Yesung sedikit gugup oh ayolah ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti pangeran.

Segera saja butler Kim masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun setelah mendapat ijin dari Yesung, dapat Yesung lihat kini para maid mulai masuk satu persatu dan menata makanan di-apa kenapa mereka berjalan ke balkon tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ia harus bertanya.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa kalian ke balkon?." Tanya Yesung pada salah seorang maid.

"Tuan, maaf tapi meja makannya ada di balkon. Atau Tuan ingin makan di kasur saja? Kami bisa memindahkannya." Jawab sang maid sambil membungkuk sedikit pada Yesung.

"O-oh tidak perlu, aku akan makan di balkon saja." Jawab Yesung cepat.

"Baik Tuan." Jawab sang maid yang kembali dalam pekerjaannya menata makanan ke balkon.

"Tuan semua sudah selesai, kami permisi. Selamat menikmati makan malam anda." Ucap butler Kim sambil membungkuk pada Yesung.

"Tunggu, butler Kim. Apa kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun hyung?." Tanya Yesung pada butler Kim entah kenapa ia berani memanggil King dengan sebutan Kyuhyun hyung.

"Oh Tuan Kyuhyun sedang menemui sekretarisnya untuk membicarakan jadwal besok sekalian makan malam." Jawab butler Kim.

"Oh. Kapan dia kembali?." Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Mungkin nanti malam Tuan." Jawab butler Kim lagi.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah terimakasih."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih Tuan, itu sudah tugas kami. Kalau begitu kami permisi." Kata butler Kim sambil membungkukkan badannya beserta para maid.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir kissable Yesung.

.

.

.

Setelah butler Kim dan para maid pergi keluar ruangan dengan segera Yesung berjalan menuju balkon. Dan langsung menggigil kedinginan karena suhu udara yang lumayan dingin, yah untung saja setidaknya ia memakai kemeja Yunho yang lumayan tebal dan besar, panjang kemeja itu saja mencapai lututnya cukuplah untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Menatap lapar makanan yang pastinya mahal dengan segera Yesung duduk dan menyantap dengan lahap makanan tersebut.

..

.

.

Kini Yesung tengah berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa tidur, tentu saja. Dia harus menemui Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dan membicarakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini. Ditengah lamunannya tentang Kyuhyun, suara pintu terbuka pun membangunkannya.

CEKLEK

Dan sepasang mata onyx itupun bertemu dengan sepasang mata obsidian yang menatapnya datar.

"Oh. Kau belum tidur?." Tanya Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Ne." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya, menatap heran pada Yesung yang terkantuk-kantuk tapi masih berusaha agar tidak tertidur. Ada apa dengan anak itu?.

"Hei. Sungie kenapa kau belum tidur?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju almarinya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Yesung pun menoleh dan membulatkan mata bambinya kala melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai selembar handuk dipinggangnya. Yesung segera memalingkan wajahnya kala terasa wajahnya memanas saat melihat betapa indahnya tubuh Kyuhyun. Kulit berwarna putih pucat itu nampak sangat indah, belum lagi dada bidangnya dan juga perut sixpacknya yang sungguh sempurna. Oh kumohon siapapun bisakah kalian memadamkan lampunya.

"Kau belum tidur Sungie?." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Yesung memalingkan wajah ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendesah lega kala melihat Yunho sudah memakai piyama –tunggu kenapa ia tadi tidak memakai piyama saja? Kenapa malah kemeja Kyuhyun?- yang mulai berjalan menuju ranjang dan kini ada didepannya. Yesung cukup terhipnotis dengan tatapan lembut Kyuhyun berbeda dengan yang tadi kini Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya sangat lembut seolah ia adalah barang yang akan pecah jika Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Sambil mengelus pipi chubby Yesung, Kyuhyun perlahan menarik Yesung dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar begitu saja dari tubuh Yesung membuatnya merasakan ketenangan luarbiasa dan Yesung sungguh bersyukur dengan begini Kyuhyun tak perlu melihat wajah merahnya.

"Aku belum tidur. Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Jawab Yesung setelah sekian lama mengumpulkan kembali keberaniaannya.

"Mwo?." Terdengar gumaman dari Kyuhyun yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yesung.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Apa kau sedang menculikku? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah dan kehidupanku dulu?." Tanya Yesung pelan.

"Kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu, kau percaya?." Tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil menatap Yesung. Yang dijawab anggukan kecil yang sedikit ragu oleh Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku menyukaimu, dan aku mau apapun yang aku sukai menjadi milikku, itu termasuk dirimu. Kim. Jongwoon." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menekankan pada kata Kim Jongwoon. Yesung membukatkan matanya mendengar kalimat Yunho tadi.

"Jadi kau hanya milikku mulai sekarang. Masalah kehidupanmu kau bisa bersekolah dan bekerja kembali kalau kau mau. Oh tidak kau tidak usah bekerja itu berbahaya." Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengecupi leher Yesung.

"Akhh...Ngghh." Desah Yesung kala Kyuhyun memberikan gigitan di lehernya dan diakhiri dengan hisapan kuat, terus seperti itu hingga lehernya hapi penuh dengan kissmark, Yesung sendiri tak bisa memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun. Perlahan bibir Kyuhyun naik dan sampai pada bibir kissable Yesung melumatnya lembut dan berubah menjadi french kiss yang panas.

"Sudah malam ayo tidur, besok kau harus sekolah." Kata Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Mengecup kecil ujung bibir Yesung lalu membaringkan namja yang masih terengah-engah itu di sampingnya. Dan menggelamkan wajah manis itu didada bidangnya.

"Jaljayo Sungie." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Yesung.

"Jaljayo...

Kyuhyun hyung." Ucap Yesung sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kehangatan yang membuahkan senyum dibibir plum Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.  
END

Baiklah maafkan aku utang masih banyak tapi malah bikin new ff. Sungguh ini inspirasi bener-bener datangnya gak tepat tapi juga gak papa #maksudnya?. Oke lupakanlah.

.

.

.

Ending gantung? Aku tahu

FF GJ? Sangat tahu

Gak Bermutu? Sudah jelas

Ide pasaran? Gak usah dibilangin kali.

Baiklah cukup sudah curcol diatas. Ini FF pertamaku tentang KyuSung, sebenarnya ini HoMin tapi aku rasa lebih ingin KyuSung karena sebagai anak yang berbakti aku akan terus memperbanyak FF KyuSung. So, kuharap responnya tetap bagus ya. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima tapi mohon dengan BAHASA YANG SOPAN ya...

Sekian terima kasih...


End file.
